


Javert's Arrival

by Joringhel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, что делает мэр Мадлен, напоминает Жаверу об одном человеке...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Javert's Arrival

Когда инспектор Жавер первый раз появился на пороге кабинета мэра, Мадлен подумал, что этот человек, должно быть, очень редко спал последние лет десять. Черные глаза пристально смотрели из-под густых бровей. Темные круги подчеркивали белки глаз. Мадлен поежился.

Инспектор Жавер посмотрел на мэра Мадлена, пожал протянутую ладонь и сказал монотонным голосом человека, который говорит по делу, а думает — в какой цвет стоит покрасить стены:

— Вы напомнили мне одного человека, каторжника, которого я однажды знал. Он нарушил закон и скрылся от правосудия. Его имя — Жан Вальжан. Вы очень похожи с ним. Впрочем, это, конечно, не вы. Шутка. Полицейский юмор. Честь имею.

С этими словами инспектор Жавер откланялся, оставив мэра Мадлена на грани между инфарктом и восторгом, с грудой бумаг и новыми проблемами.

*

— Какой у вас интересный почерк, мсье, — равнодушно сообщил Жавер своим невыспавшимся голосом. — Такой наклон редко встречается. Я видел такой почерк только один раз, один заключенный на каторге вздумал писать письма. Это было запрещено, и я их конфисковал.

Лицо мэра Мадлена свела судорожная улыбка.

— Надеюсь, инспектор, мои письма вы не сочтете нужным конфисковывать? Мэру не запрещается писать письма...

— Конечно же нет, мсье, — ответил Жавер и поправил съехавшую на глаза шляпу. — Если вы только не Жан Вальжан, а вы, конечно же, не он. Честь имею, мсье.

Мэр Мадлен подавил желание чем-нибудь кинуть в закрытую дверь. Например, письменным столом.

*

— У вас очень интересная мимика, мсье! — инспектор Жавер нарисовался возле места конфликта. Выглядел он еще более замотанным и сонным, чем обычно.

Мэр Мадлен, до той поры пытавшийся мирно уладить дело с начальником ткацкой фабрики, прижал ладонь к лицу.

— Знаете, когда вы уверены в том, что правы, а вам откровенно лгут, у вас напрягается вот здесь шея и брови вот так сходятся, а на лбу появляются морщины буквой V. Никогда такого не видел, мсье, разве только на каторге у одного заключенного, мсье.

Мэр Мадлен огляделся в поисках тяжелого тупого предмета, которым можно было бы нейтрализовать инспектора. Взгляд его упал на начальника фабрики.

— Разберитесь здесь, инспектор. Возможно, этот человек нарушил Закон!

Жавер хищно вперил взгляд в начальника фабрики. Тот побледнел. Мэр Мадлен отошел в сторонку и немного позволил себе побыть Жаном Вальжаном, который наслаждается зрелищем — инспектор Жавер дознается до кого-то другого!

*

Как они оказались в одной постели, они не смогли бы рассказать даже на Страшном суде. Кажется, мэр Мадлен надеялся, что хотя бы так Жавер выспится. Если его завернуть в два одеяла, накрыть подушкой, развернуть часы циферблатом к стене и запереть дверь шкафом, то есть вероятность, что инспектор немножко опоздает на работу.

Еще у мэра Мадлена была надежда, что хотя бы в этой ситуации Жавер не найдет, к чему припомнить Жана Вальжана. Но человек предполагает, а Жавер, поглаживая вздувшиеся вены на его больших руках, доверительно и очень сонно пробормотал:

— У вас такие большие руки. Такие мощные и сильные, нечеловечески сильные руки. Я такие видел только один раз... У одного каторжника. Его звали Жан Вальжан, и он мог поднять на плечо корабельную мачту...

— Спите, Жавер, — несколько резко ответил мэр Мадлен.

— Жалко, что вы не Жан Вальжан... — зевнул Жавер и уснул, оставив мэра Мадлена наедине с этим изумительным фактом.

*

Телега Фошлевана поддавалась с трудом, но мэр Мадлен знал, что от его усилий зависит жизнь человека. Бедного старика вытащили из-под телеги, и Мадлен наконец-то смог распрямиться.

И тут же натолкнулся на взгляд инспектора Жавера, который стоял у стены и явно пытался там поспать.

— Человек ваших лет... Обладает такой силой. Это просто потрясающе, мсье Мэр. Я видел подобное только один раз, на каторге...

— Да говорите уже, Жавер, я тороплюсь! — махнул рукой мэр Мадлен, намереваясь лично сопроводить Фошлевана в больницу.

— Да ну вас, — обиженно буркнул Жавер, потер глаза и отправился выполнять свою работу — выяснять причины крушения телеги.

*

— Мсье Мадлен, — решительно начал Жавер, комкая в руках письмо от полицейского управления Парижа.

Мэр Мадлен поднял голову от бумаг, над которыми работал, и посмотрел на Жавера. Тот мялся, был откровенно смущен и выглядел даже почти проснувшимся.

— Что случилось? Говорите, Жавер.

— Видите ли... Я недостоин больше носить этот мундир!

— Почему это?

— Потому что Жан Вальжан...

Терпение мэра Мадлена лопнуло. Он вскочил и, перегнувшись через стол, заорал:

— Вы достали меня! Вы издеваетесь надо мной, что ли, Жавер?!

Жавер открыл было рот, чтобы дать мэру достойный отпор, но дверь кабинета распахнулась и влетел перепуганный Алан.

— Мсье Мадлен! Инспектор Жавер! Там... у реки! Горит ферма! Срочно!

Мэр Мадлен, как был в одной рубашке, бросился вон из кабинета. Жавер выругался и побежал за ним. Алан пожал плечами и замкнул процессию.

*

Мэр Мадлен стоял около догорающего дома в ошметках рубашки, держа в одной руке маленькую девочку в ночном капоре, а в другой — вырывающуюся брехливую собачку с пушистой шерстью.

Вокруг суетились люди, тушили огонь, носили ведрами воду из реки, громко переговаривались. Где-то заливалась слезами женщина. Мэра Мадлена обступили со всех сторон, благодарили, восхищались, плакали. Девочку забрали и передали матери, собачку где-то потеряли.

— Пропустите! Да пропустите же! Полиция! — расталкивая всех локтями, к Мадлену пробрался Жавер с пледом в руках.

Подойдя к Мадлену, он оттолкнул его в сторону. Там он собрал на его груди остатки рубашки и завязал крепким узлом, прикрывая ярко выступившее клеймо. Затем завернул его в плед так, чтобы остался виден только нос и совершенно круглые глаза.

— Будьте вы прокляты, Вальжан. Соблюдайте хотя бы капельку приличия, ладно? Мое терпение на исходе, я клянусь вам!

— Жавер... — Мадлен высунулся было из пледа, но Жавер снова решительно завернул его обратно.

— Завтра, Вальжан.

— Жавер...

— Я хочу спать! — сорвался наконец Жавер. — Я хочу спать, а один-единственный недоумок лезет в огонь и делает не свою работу, рискуя оставить город без управления, только потому, что его на каторге били по голове. Так что сделайте милость, сидите тихо до моего доклада. Хотя бы на это вы способны? Кивните, если да.

Мэр Мадлен ошеломленно покивал.

Жавер перевел мрачный взгляд на пылающий дом, достал из кармана скомканный документ из Парижа и швырнул его в огонь. Потом развернулся на каблуках, взял мэра Мадлена за шиворот и потащил в сторону кареты.

Раздался громкий треск.

Дом обвалился.


End file.
